a girl who made chaos
by hiddenraindrops-kitsune
Summary: Yusuke goes back to school and meets a new girl. Conflict begins. i'm not very good with summaries...
1. Default Chapter

Early, bright in the morning, Yusuke woke from his deep sleep. He thought, maybe I'll just skip school today, and then lay back down in his bed. He heard some knocking on his door and knew at once, it was Keiko. He quickly got up and dressed and grabbed some rolls and was off to school. Keiko told him all about the other night at school, Yusuke, as usual, was only half listening. His eyes wandered off on who he would beat up today. He saw someone that he'd never seen before enter the gates. It was a girl. He then decided, _Yup! That's my target._ As she walked closer, he saw that she wasn't any typical type of girl. Keiko then pulled him out of his world and said, "Hurry! We're going to be late!"

At that moment, the girl started running towards them. "HEY WAIT!" she yelled, "I'm new can you help me find my way to the principal's office?"

Keiko just smiled and nodded her head. She asked her for her name and it turns out that her name was Hinageshi. Yusuke couldn't stop himself. He just blurted out while Keiko was talking to her. "Hi-Hinageshi? The Hinageshi I worked with before? You're back?"

She and Keiko looked a bit startled. "Excuse me? I don't understand what you're talking about. If you please, we're going to be late," she said.

Yusuke still didn't believe her. She was in all his classes and he noticed a weird sort of feeling whenever he talked to her. She was very happy, much like Botan. _She must be from the ReiKai! She must be_, he thought. At lunch he felt that odd feeling again. Kuwabara sat down not noticing her. "Hey, Urameshi! Budge over a bit. I'm falling off the edge!"

"Excuse me, but I believe your arm is in my food. If you hadn't noticed, your arm is dripping with soy sauce. If you will, please remove your arm from my plate," Hinageshi said.

Kuwabara looked a bit startled. "Uh...sure! I'm very sorry that I got my arm got in your soy sauce. I just didn't notice that you were there. Sorry! School is a pain and you know concentrating is a bit hard..."

"For you it is," Yusuke interrupted, "By the way, don't you want to sit with your little group over there? Since when do you sit with us?"

Kuwabara didn't answer. He just started eating. After school Keiko had to do some student council work so she let Yusuke go home first. Kuwabara was probably beating up some street punks, he thought, oh well, I guess today I'll be nice. He headed home. He heard some clip clap, it sounded like someone running towards him. He turned around ready to attack and saw that it was Hinageshi. "Hi-Hinageshi! What're you doing here? I thought you went with Keiko to see if you could get a job at student council?" he said.

She shook her head. "They didn't have a job for me. So I left and went looking for you. I know where my house is but you've been nice to me and I feel that we could be good friends so that's why I'm walking with you." After that, she smiled.

Yusuke really never felt this weird. He was on his way to Kurama's house because they needed to discuss something. Well, that's what Kurama said. "Uh, sure, I guess you can come with me. I'm going over to a friend's house. His name is Kurama. He's very nice, I think you'll like him," Yusuke said.

They arrived in the rich part of the city and then at his doorstep. Kurama obviously sensed them there because right before Yusuke rang the doorbell, Kurama was there. His eyes were closed and said, "Welcome Yusuke, and I see that you have brought a friend. She is most welcome. Sorry that my eyes are closed, my mother is trying out this new type of medicine. It's supposed to keep my eyes alert," then whispered to Yusuke, ""If it damages my eyes nothing will happen. Don't worry."

They walked inside the house and into his room. It was a nice and very neat room. Something that Hinageshi wouldn't expect from a guy. He opened his eyes and Hinageshi's eyes suddenly opened. She thought, _his eyes are beautiful_. She suddenly fell into a dreamy state of emotions. She didn't even feel Kurama tapping her or asking Yusuke if she was okay. She was just in a different world. When she finally awoke, she was dripping with cold, icy water, from head to toe. She saw Kurama and Yusuke holding buckets of water on her side. "Maybe you should take her home," Kurama said, "I'll call you. I just thought that face to face was better."

Yusuke led her out the door and started walking back. Hinageshi stopped Yusuke and said, "Who is this Kurama? How did you get to know him? Why does his mother call him, Suichi? I have to know more about him. I think, I think, I may like him like no other. Please!"

Yusuke didn't know what to say. He liked Hinageshi very much, but to think that she liked one his best friends. It could not be true. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her with me, he thought. He sent her home and went back to his home. His mother was asleep as usual and he went onto his bed. Then he heard the loud, obnoxious knocking on the door. He opened it and there was Keiko. She was mad. "Where were you, Yusuke!? I was searching for you for hours! Your mother called to see where you were and I was forever looking! You should be more considerate! Well Atsuko was a bit drunk when she called...but still! Tell people where you are going! I hope you didn't pull Hinageshi into any trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke was a bit startled and then answered, "Hinageshi's fine. I just went over to Kurama's house. I had to leave because she was a bit dazed out. We had to pour water on her to get her awake. I think she was caught by his eyes."

Yusuke went back to his bed and slept. Then the phone rang, and woke him up. It was Kurama. "Hello Yusuke. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did. I needed to talk to you about...Maya. She's come back. You've never heard of her, but she was my...was my, girlfriend in the Junior High. I feel a bit odd, I mean, I still like her as a friend and all, but I think she may be looking for other things. I want her to meet you. She's really quite funny and sort of like Botan. I'll arrange something, maybe this weekend. Hiei's going to come along. I must say this, don't bring Kuwabara. I don't hate him, it's just that, well, Maya doesn't like guys like him. I'll see you later."

After that he hung up. _Well_, Yusuke thought, _this is going to be fun_. He wandered off to bed, but before he got in, the phone rang again. It was Kuwabara this time. "Hey, Urameshi, you know Hinageshi. I think she's pretty cute, but is she the one that we worked with? She sorta looks like her, but the hair is completely different and she's a lot more different. Please tell me her number! I must know it!"

"What about Yukina, Kuwabara? You just gonna leave her by herself? Tell me that. It's going to be quite saddening when she's all alone. What's your choice?" Yusuke said.

There was a slight pause and then Kuwabara said, "She never liked me the way I liked her. She liked me as a really close friend. Nothing else! So I won't be leaving her all alone. She's obsessing over her brother anyway. I'll just be there to help her when she has a tough time. Hinageshi's the one...I can feel it!"

Yusuke was a bit shocked by Kuwabara's decision, but Yusuke didn't like Hinageshi, he had Keiko. Yusuke didn't have Hinageshi's number yet so he couldn't help. He slowly walked to his room once again and saw that it was 11:30 p.m. He clambered into his bed and fell asleep.

The next day he awoke abruptly. He got dressed and was out of the door right when Keiko was about to knock on the door. She was obviously surprised. Yusuke started heading towards Hinageshi's house. She came out and looked absolutely happy that he came. "Oh! This is just wonderful! Might I ask who Kurama is? You wouldn't answer me yesterday. Please tell me, Yusuke. I really need to know. You can't believe that I would forget him. His eyes were so beautiful. I must know his phone number."

Yusuke and Keiko were appalled at this. Yusuke shot Keiko a do not tell anything look and they left. Hinageshi was running behind them and caught up. Right at that moment Kuwabara showed up. "Hey you guys! You wouldn't think about leaving without me. Oh, hi Hinageshi, sorry I dipped my arm in your soy sauce yesterday. I'm too tall and all..."

"Yeah, too tall and stupid. You really need to wake up. Anyway, aren't you gonna walk to school with your buddies. What if they get beat up along the way huh?" Yusuke interrupted.

Kuwabara was too engrossed into talking with Hinageshi so he didn't hear a word that Yusuke said. Hinageshi seemed flattered that someone would want to talk to her that much but didn't seem like enjoying it. _She is sorta like Yukina, I can see why Kuwabara likes her_, Yusuke thought. They walked off to school and at lunch Kuwabara brought over his buddies to eat with them. Kuwabara was still talking to her a lot and she seemed to have lost interest. Finally night fell upon the town. Yusuke was right about to go to bed when the phone rang. It was Kurama once more. "Hello Yusuke. Hope you had a wonderful day today. Anyways, Hiei said that this weekend would be good. So it's this weekend. Also, if you already have arrangements you'll have to tell them sorry because this is even more important. I'll see you then!"

Finally, it was the weekends! Yusuke got dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a jacket. He left for Kurama's house at exactly 9:00 a.m. Hinageshi saw him walking past her house and came out. "Yusuke! Yusuke! Where are you going!? Wait, Yusuke!"

Yusuke's pace quickened because he did not want her following him. He thought to himself, _I might even have to go with the speed grandma had given me._ He saw Hinageshi fall behind and her stop waving and moving. He felt sort of bad so he went up to her and told her not to follow him. He told her that he was going somewhere where he didn't want her to be. He promised her that he would come back and spend some time with her. She seemed convinced and he left.

He finally arrived at Kurama's house at 10:05 a.m. "So, the late one finally arrives. What took you, Yusuke?" Hiei remarked

"It was Hinageshi, Kurama. Sorry I'm late," Yusuke said.

"That's quite all right," Kurama answered.

"Another human girl. They take up everyone's time these days. Who is she? Shall I kill her?" Hiei asked.

Then someone came in. Yusuke did not recognize her. _It must be Maya!_ Hiei looked down obviously avoiding her eyes. Then she looked at Yusuke. "Suichi, who is this young man? Is he the Yusuke you were telling me about? You said that we may become close friends too. Hiei, thank you very much for coming. I know that you hate me, no doubt about it. So Yusuke, how did you meet Suichi?"

"I met him...at a hospital. His mother was sick and so was mine. She drank too many different wines and beers at the same time. She got a bit sick. They were in the same room and became quite good friends. Uh...Suichi and I went in on the same day to check on our moms and that's how we met," Yusuke replied.

She smiled at Kurama and they left. They went to a little café nearby and ate lunch there. Hiei was quiet as usual and Maya kept looking over at Yusuke and flipping her hair towards Kurama. Kurama was as sweet as usual and talked to her. Hiei was just looking off into space. Yusuke liked Maya, as a friend though. Then they went walking around the town and Yusuke was exploring. Finally, they came upon the park which was close to where Kurama's school was. Hiei jumped up onto a tree and sat there while Kurama and Maya sat down on a bench. Yusuke was just leaning against it. They talked some more and Maya was talking nonstop, like an engine and then, "Yusuke, aren't you tired from standing so long? I-I mean you have been standing there for a while. Come and sit, there's a little more room for three," she said.

Yusuke shook his head and she went back to talking. Finally Kurama took them over to his house again and Maya went to sleep. Kurama sighed and Hiei said, "I told you she would just hold you down. I came here from the Makai...because you just wanted me to talk to her. She's draining your energy that girl. An annoying little person that will not leave you alone! Stay away from her Kurama, I'm telling you. Take my advice or face the wonderful world of being her slave. I will kill her someday."

Kurama smiled at Hiei's death threat to Maya and turned to Yusuke. I believe you should leave, Hinageshi will be waiting. It's almost five, I was hoping that you could stay for dinner, but Hinageshi will probably want to talk to you."

Yusuke shook his head, "I told her I'd come back and spend time with her but I didn't promise when. I'll stay here for dinner. What do you say Hiei? How about you stay too? Also, isn't Maya going to eat dinner?"

Kurama chuckled, "No, she doesn't like to eat dinner when guests are around. It's something that happened to her once when she did."

They walked into the kitchen and his mom was there. "Suichi, I see that you have brought some friends! Why didn't you introduce me earlier?"

Kurama replied, "Sorry mother, you were sleeping and I did not wish to wake you. Anyway, this is Hiei, you've met him before. You know, that day after school. This is Yusuke; you've met him at the hospital."

"Welcome!" his mother, Shiori, said.

Yusuke nodded his head in appreciation when Hiei just stood there. His mother smiled and told them that food was on the table. They went over and ate. It was a very quiet dinner; Hiei was the first to leave, but he didn't really leave. He was living in Kurama's house temporarily. Yusuke waved good-bye to Kurama and left the house. When he was almost at his house, Hinageshi was waiting outside. "Yusuke, you said you would be home earlier!" she yelled.

Yusuke told her, "I never told you when I'd be back. I didn't lie to you but I came back. So here I am. What did you want?"

She smiled and walked over to him. "I want Kurama. Please! Just give me his phone number! I need to know it! Yusuke, please!"

"NO Hinageshi! NO! I can't give you his number, it's just that...well I just can't," Yusuke said.

She seemed a bit upset and then left for her house. Yusuke was glad that he got that over with. He walked into the house and as usual, his mother was gone. He walked into his room and lay on his bed. When he was on the verge of falling asleep, the phone rang. Yusuke thought, _ugh! Who is it now!?_ He picked it up and, "Hey Yusuke, I decided to call you. I think this will be easier than you saying it to my face."

It was Hinageshi. Yusuke was thinking of any type of excuse to hang up. "Uh, Hinageshi...sorry but I can't really talk right now. I was just off to bed. If you can just give me your phone number I can call you back."

"Oh, ok Yusuke. Sure," she replied.

After that she gave him her phone number and bid him a goodbye. Yusuke was happy because he helped Kuwabara and himself. He got the number and got her off his back. Just as he was walking away, the phone rang once more. "Hello Yusuke. It's Kurama. Hiei and I will be waiting for you at the park by my school. Come quickly, and please avoid Hinageshi."


	3. chapter 3

With that, he hung up. Yusuke quickly slipped out of the house and walked as quick and as soft as he could. He then used his tremendous speed and got there in around 5 minutes. Kurama smiled when he saw him and Hiei just nodded his head. "So, uh, Kurama, what did you need?"

There was a slight pause and then Hiei said, "This nighttime talk is about...Hinageshi. It's obvious that she wants to be part of Kurama's life. Just as Maya wants to be once more. Help him, won't you?"

Yusuke stared at the ground. He didn't know what to do. Then he lifted his head and nodded. Kurama seemed gracious and they left the park. Yusuke went home and went to sleep on his nice and comfortable bed. Before he fell asleep, he thought, _I don't think I'm going to go to school tomorrow. I deserve the rest._

The next day he heard loud knocking on the door. _Damn! It's Keiko...I knew she would bug me when I should get my rest. _He got out of bed and went up to the door. As he was opening it, he saw that it was...Hinageshi! "Hinageshi...what do you want? I want to go back to bed and not go to school so hurry it up."

"Sorry Yusuke, but I must know about Kurama! What's his phone number!? I must speak with him!" With that she started crying. Yusuke was now in a pickle.

He felt sort of awkward standing there with Hinageshi crying at the door. He ushered her in and they sat on a couch. When Hinageshi settled down Yusuke told her to go off to school and closed the door before she could say anything.

Yusuke sat and pondered. He now knew his feelings. He loved Hinageshi, more than Keiko. He knew he had to say something to Hinageshi, probably she felt the same way about him too. Then he heard something by his door, something very fast. It was Hiei. "Hiei...what're you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"I need to tell you why I left the Makai. It's important...I already told Kurama; he said I should tell you. Well here it goes, so listen. I was staying in Mukuro's palace and one day we were going to meet, but she didn't show up. I walked into her garden of demon plants and saw that she was talking with a man. Then she went into a cave where Shigure was. I saw that she was mourning, she didn't forget about him. She sensed me and turned around horrified. I gave her a look and started walking away. She chased after me but I didn't let her hang on to me. She broke away and let me go. I have a feeling that she'll come back someday for me. Also, I wanted to see Yukina again."

Yusuke stood there. He hung around with Hiei and they went into the park by Kurama's school. Finally night fell upon their town. Just as Hiei was about to leave. Hinageshi came. "Yusuke, you needed to tell me something?"

Hiei jumped into a tree to avoid being seen. "Yes, I have some thought. I feel a bit different around you. I don't like Keiko as much anymore. Yes, she's still my best friend. Now I've converted my feelings towards you."

Hinageshi staggered back a bit. She seemed astounded, flabbergasted, and flattered, all at the same time. "I, I don't know what to say. I love Kurama, that's who I love. Please help me, you promised you would. I didn't think that it would end up this way. I believe you to be a very close friend but...not this. Please forgive me."

Then she started running back to her home. Yusuke seemed astounded and sat on a bench. Hiei jumped down and then was about to walk away when he heard. "Hinageshi! Wait!"

It was a voice of a young girl. Probably around Yusuke's age. He turned around and saw a girl, more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. He stared for a while and then thought..._she's...she's just a human_. Then he started running off to Kurama's house. "May I help you...?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh yes, please! Thank you so much! You see, the girl that you were just talking to was my cousin, Hinageshi. I just arrived from America. My name's Sakura."

She started smiling after that. Yusuke was startled by this girl, she was so happy. _Maybe...she's the one_, he thought. Yusuke took her over to Hinageshi's house and left. Yusuke now truly knew his feelings; Sakura was the one for him. He went to his house, and slept like he never slept.

Over at Kurama's house, Hiei was still awake. "Hiei, do you feel like sleeping yet? It's pretty late," Kurama said.

Hiei shook his head. Kurama left the room and went to sleep. Hiei wanted to know more about that girl. She was surely different. He had no idea who she was, what her name was, and anything. He thought, _I must find, Yusuke. He was the one that stayed after while I ran away. Hn, sometimes, I just can't face girls. _He sat on the railing thinking about her. He jumped to a nearby tree and slept.  
Yusuke awoke early the next morning. He decided to go to school since Sakura would be there. He got dressed and slicked back his hair; he knew that she would like it since Keiko liked it. Then he left for school. On the way he met up with Hinageshi and Sakura. "Hello, Yusuke!" Sakura said.

He jogged over to them. "Hey Sakura, and Hinageshi...sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Hinageshi smiled and Sakura smiled too. They were so alike. Then, they met Keiko along the way. "Sakura, this is Keiko. Keiko this is Sakura," Hinageshi said as she introduced them.

Sakura smiled did her little hello thing and started walking off. Yusuke saw a black flash and then Hiei appeared in front of him. Hiei grabbed Yusuke and pulled him away. "Who is that girl? I must know!"

"What!? Which girl? I don't know what you're even talking about. Please specify...geez I sound like a teacher..."

"The one close to Hinageshi. They seem like very good friends. How do they know each other?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, her name is Sakura. That's her Japanese name. Her real name is actually Lorena. She knows Hinageshi because they're cousins. Keiko and her seem to be friends at sight...what are you thinking?"

Hiei stared at the ground. "Take me to your school today. I mean it, I'm not crazy. I just want to see how it's like. I don't care about the clothes, just say that I'm looking around," Hiei said.

Yusuke nodded his head in agreement and took Hiei to his first period class. Sakura saw them and smiled towards them. "Hello, who might you be?" she asked with her lovely smile.

"I'm Hiei," he mumbled.

Then class started and Yusuke went off to sleep. Finally it was gym and Yusuke was going to skip but Hiei pulled him along. The gym teacher was astounded at Hiei's agility and so were the girls. He looked over at Sakura and she turned her head around. Then the lunch bell rang and Yusuke sat down and Hiei did too. Keiko, Hinageshi, and Sakura rushed over, as did Kuwabara. "Hey, it's shorty! What are you doing here!?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Mind your own business idiot. My business here needs none of your foolishness...idiot..." Hiei remarked.

Kuwabara sat down and started engaging Hinageshi in a conversation. He then turned his head and noticed Sakura. She explained that she was the cousin of Hinageshi and all. Kuwabara did his friendly thing and finally the day was over. Yusuke and Hiei left the school and Hiei noticed that someone was following them. Hiei was about to unsheathe his katana when...he saw that it was Sakura! "Hello Sakura. I was just on my way to a friend's school, Meiou High, his name is Kurama. Want to come?"

She nodded her head and they started walking. They finally met up with Kurama. "Hello Yusuke and Hiei. Oh, who might you be?" Kurama asked.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sakura," she replied.

Kurama smiled the smile that usually got all the girls going for him but that didn't seem to turn Sakura on. She just considered him to be a gentleman. She smiled at him and they began to talk. Hiei felt sort of jealous towards Kurama because they were speaking like friends at first site. Hiei ran away with his great speed, hoping he could see no more of Sakura talking to Kurama.


End file.
